Okama Kenpo/Newkama Kenpo
|user=Emporio Ivankov; Caroline; 99 Masters of Newkama Kenpo |focus=Karate, Classic Dance, Horu Horu no Mi abilities |first=Chapter 537, Episode 438 }} A new form of Okama Kenpo introduced by Emporio Ivankov. He describes it as the ultimate form of fighting from the Kamabakka Kingdom. It's possible this is a remodeled fighting style Ivankov created himself after forming Newkama Land in Level 5.5. As the "Queen" of the Kamabakka kingdom and proclaimed the "greatest okama", Ivankov is likely a master of this style, similar to Jinbe's mastery of Fishman Karate. Emporio Ivankov's Moves * : Ivankov's signature technique in which he creates a blast of air pressure merely by winking to use as a powerful close combat attack, similar to a punch, or a long-range attack. It has also been demonstrated that he can repel projectiles aimed at him with it. * : A variation of Death Wink, after increasing the size of his head with Face Growth Hormones by using his Horu Horu no Mi abilities, he fires a much stronger wink; one with greater range, greater capacity for damage and a much-greater area of effect. It was powerful enough to take out a large group of Blugoris. Also, by using them both, he is able to propel himself even through strong materials, like the stone walls of Impel Down. Hell Wink was also used by Ivankov to propel himself, Luffy, and the other prisoners escaping Impel Down, away from the prison. * : Ivankov stabs his hands rapidly at his opponent with his superhuman strength. This technique is somewhat similar to Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Gatling and was first seen used against Magellan. This is called 44 Secret Spa Arts Ultimate Attack... Hair Removal Fist in the Viz Manga and 44 - Aesthetic Technique! Hair Removal Fist in the FUNimation subs. :NOTE: Mudageshori means "removal of unnecessary hair" or "waxing". Therefore, this attack's literal translation is "Waxing Fist". However, the kanji seen here translates as "Dream-Strike-Condemn-Reverse Fist". * : This appears to be little more than a rapid roll that allows Ivankov to escape from projectile attacks with surprisingly-high speed. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, this is called Rolling Spa. * : By moving his head around at high speeds, Ivankov makes it look like he's multiplied his head. In the anime, the rate at how he moves his head around was enough to even confuse a Pacifista's visual sensors. Ganmen means "huge head" in Japanese. This technique is required to perform Galaxy Wink.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 57 Chapter 560 and Episode 469, Ivankov starts attacking Kuma seriously. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation sumulcast, this is called Face Spectrum. :* : While moving his head around in Ganmen Spectrum, Ivankov winks at an opponent. Due to the great speed, this variation of his Death Wink attack is multiplied, as if several heads were winking all at once, at an opponent; much like a Gatling gun. This was first seen being used, with considerable force, against Bartholomew Kuma. In Viz Manga and FUNimation simulcast, its name remains the same. * : A move unnamed in the manga, but named in the anime. Ivankov jumps to the opponent and kicks with his two legs with his monstrous strength. It was first seen used against Kuma, after his Galaxy Wink. The name of this technique seems to be a filler name for a normal attack. * : An anime-only technique that Ivankov uses in an attempt to delay Akainu from attacking Luffy. He extends his Horu Horu no Mi injector needles from all ten of his fingers and unleashes a series of stabbing and slashing movements from his hands, with the needles somehow resembling cutting lasers. This technique is apparently powerful enough to cut through stone, but doesn't seem to hurt Akainu in any way and actually ends up melting the injector needles, which Ivankov calls his nails. In the FUNimation subs, this is called New Kama Kempo: 44 - Aesthetic Technique... Laser Surgery Fist. * : An anime-only technique that has Ivankov throwing himself forward and spinning his entire body into a corkscrew. His head lifts itself to reveal that his lips have been swollen considerably, as if he's throwing himself forward and trying to kiss his opponent/victim. In the case of Akainu, however, Ivankov runs face-first into Akainu's magma fist and sent flying. In the FUNimation subs, this is called New Kama Kempo: 44 - Aesthetic Technique... Fat Suctioning Fist. Caroline's Moves * : An anime-only technique used by Caroline, the stand-in Queen of Kamabakka Kingdom, by starting off with a pair of feinting thrusts before grabbing Sanji in an embrace before pulling him into a stance reminiscent of a waltz, and then throwing him up into the air before catching him there. All the while he debates with himself over whether or not he's actually an okama or not, Caroline spins around twice, and the end result is that Sanji has somehow become an okama. However, just before this happens, Sanji says that he thinks he's losing himself, implying this technique is more then what it seems and is possibly a form of hypnotism. However, it has a long effect on the victim for it to last at least a week, as shown in the anime. In the FUNimation subs, this is called New Kama Kempo Technique: Awakening of the Inner Maiden. References Site Navigation Category:Fighting Styles